The Broken Mirror
by Knight-Bishop
Summary: Kanna had always been Narakus most loyal slave. Mindless and Souless. But When she was ordered to steal Kagomes soul something went wrong and she ends up with part of Inuyashas soul. Now Kanna is faced with the on thing she never had a souls of her own.
1. The Mirror is Broken

The Broken Mirror

Chapter One

_(+This story was brought to you through the alliance between Brown Phantom and my self. We hope that you all enjoy it+)_

_A/N: Story starts off from Kanna's POV_

I have no purpose in my life but to obey the orders that are given to me by Naraku. And I do them, for I have no reason not to. I was created by Naraku, I was born of Naraku, and I am a piece of Naraku. A mere extension of himself used to carry out his commands whatever they may be. And to carry out those commands I use a mirror.

A mirror that takes the souls of others… a soul, a piece of a person, something I will never know for I have no soul myself.

And now I have new orders, orders that I must carry out as I have always done before.

_"Bring me the soul of the human girl Kagome."_ Naraku had whispered into my ear.

He was not near me. He was many hundreds of miles away. But I hear him constantly in my mind whenever he speaks. Sending me his instructions and orders; no matter where I am, I am always able to hear him.

I did not show any surprise to his command, for I felt no surprise, now or ever

"Is she important?" I asked in my quiet voice, talking to him as if he was standing before me. He will hear me as if he were.

_"I have come to realize two things about her."_ Naraku said, his voice as cold and icy as ever. "_She possesses the ability to see and sense for the shikon jewel shards. That ability will prove very useful for gathering the remaining fragments for me; and gaining this ability I believe lies in her human soul."_

"And what is the second reason?" I asked.

I heard Naraku give a chuckle, dark and low it sounded. _"The hanyou Inuyasha loves her. So many times I have seen it in him. If she were to fall then so shall he. Head a few miles south until you reach a village. Inuyasha and his group should arrive there by soon." _He paused for a moment and then said his final words _"Do not fail."_

Then all was once more silent.

South…that is where I was supposed to go and that was where I would go.

I was currently in a lone forest surround by trees; their green leaves moving gently in the wind. Wind I could not feel since all I can do is see and hear. I turned towards the south and began walking, my mirror held in front of me as it always was.

Inuyasha loved the human girl Kagome. Love…another emotion I had never had nor wished to experience. Just one of many to me.

When I had been born of Naraku he created to be his most loyal servant. To do so, I was stripped of everything his other incarnations were allowed; emotions and a soul. I feel nothing; no remorse, fear, hatred, sadness, joy, hunger, thirst, weariness; nothing at all. I am merely a living doll forever painted with a blank face and empty eyes.

I continued to walk the empty dirt road. Seeing no humans; and even if there were any they would simply ignore me. I have the body of a ten year old child and I carried no aura or scent of a demon. To them I was nothing to fear, unless my albino appearance unsettles them. However, in the end they would find that their judgment was always severely flawed.

By my knowledge I would reach the village within an hour. And when I arrived the villager's lives would end.

* * *

_(Third Person POV Now)_

"YOU PERVERT." Sango shouted as she slapped Miroku across his face.

Miroku fell on a ground in a daze with a red hand print on his face.

Sango shook her head. "Honestly monk, every time I gain even the smallest bit of respect for you, you ruin it by doing something lecherous."

Shippo the little fox demon sat on the ground next to Kirara, Sango's pet demon cat. The small child smiled. He loved watching Miroku getting smacked.

"Inuyasha, would you come down here please?" Kagome called to the hanyou who sat up in the tree just lying there.

The half demon ignored her continuing to lounge up in the tree completely content and oblivious to the-

"Sit Boy."

There was a crashing sound and suddenly Inuyasha was laying face down on the ground moaning in pain.

Kagome smiled with triumph. "There. That was not so hard was it?" She asked as behind her Shippo laughed and laughed at Inuyasha humiliation.

Inuyasha then looked up at Kagome and shouted. "Damnit wench what is it? Can't a guy relax for a bit without being-" He did not get to finish because Kagome interrupted by saying what she needed to tell him.

"I sensed a jewel shard. That way." She pointed in the direction of a small village that couldn't be seen from their position.

"Finally. Let's get going guys." Inuyasha insisted.

Shippo groaned. "We're all tired Inuyasha. Have you forgotten why we stopped here in the first place?" Sango, Miroku, and even Kirara nodded.

Inuyasha growled irritably and snorted as he turned away. "Fine stay here then. You coming Kagome?"

"Might as well; you need me to find it anyway." The Miko answered. She then got on Inuyasha's back and the hanyou took off.

After a few moments of silence Inuyasha asked "Do you sense anything in possession of the shard? A demon or some human maybe?"

Kagome, still clinging to his back, shook her head. "No I don't sense anything in possession of the shard…but it is hard to tell."

"Well we will just have to find out then won't we?" Inuyasha said as he increased his speed and moved nearer and nearer to the village.

_(Kanna POV)_

They were coming, I could sense it. Naraku had been correct. Inuyasha and his companions were indeed drawn to these Jewel shards. One of which currently resided in my mirror. Naraku gave it to me to increase its power.

_"The taking of the Miko's soul will not be easy my dear Kanna, much like last time you tried. Use this shard's power and rip Kagome's soul from her body entirely." _

My master trusted with many things. Many personal secrets that he had never shared with his other minions; but he never shared with me the reason why he sought these jewel shards. And I never asked why. Curiosity was not one of the privileges I had been granted when I was created.

I looked around at the now empty village. The bodies of villagers lay scattered around. Some lying on the road, others in their homes, and some even leaned against walls; men, women, and children.

They were nothing but shells now. Empty husks, their souls fed to my ever hungry mirror. They felt nothing when I removed their souls. To them it was like slipping into a long deep sleep. One of which they would not wake up from. They even breathed like they were simply asleep.

One of the demon wasps that Naraku had lent me came buzzing out of nowhere and informed me that only two were coming; Inuyasha and Kagome, and that they were only minutes away from the village.

I ordered the wasp to return to Naraku and inform that I would return shortly with Kagome's soul. The wasp flew away back to it's master. And I hid myself.

There would be no failure this time.

_(Third Person)_

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in the village and they immediately could tell that something was wrong.

"It's too quiet." Inuyasha said as his hand drifted towards his sword.

"Where are all the people?" Kagome asked. She then moved towards one of homes and when she looked through the door way she gave a loud gasp and took a step back.

The hanyou ran over quickly. "Kagome what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"The…the people." She said as she pointed shakily.

Inuyasha looked inside and his eyes widened slightly. Slumped against the wall was a women, young perhaps twenty-five. Her eyes were open but they were blank and expressionless and stared blankly into space.

And on the floor was a child. A little boy who was about five years old; he simply lay there unmoving.

Kagome ran to another hut then another and she found all the people were like this. Inuyasha even found some just lying on the road. Like they had all just fallen where they stood.

"Are…are they all dead?" Kagome asked as she moved closer to Inuyasha.

Before the half-breed could answer someone else did. "No; they are not dead."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned and there standing in the middle of the road was Kanna; still with her ever emotionless face and blank gaze.

Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga. "Kanna. I should have guessed that you did this."

However the girl ignored him and turned her gaze to Kagome. "Naraku requires your soul. I must take it from you now." She said as she held her mirror in front of her and directed it at Kagome.

"Don't even think about it!" Inuyasha roared as he lunged at his target with his sword over his head, ready to chop her in half.

"Inuyasha! Don't!" Kagome yelled in a panic. Last time Inuyasha tried that he had been struck with his own Wind Scar and nearly died.

Apparently that little incident had escaped Inuyasha's memory at this moment, for he insisted on attacking Kanna. Mostly to ensure her mirror didn't catch Kagome's reflection.

Kanna's mirror, ready to steal yet another soul, had caught the hanyou's reflection instead of the miko's. Not what she intended, but this could work to her advantage. If Inuyasha's soul was contained too, he couldn't stop her from leaving with Kagome's soul.

If Kanna could grin at Inuyasha's folly she would have just then. Instead she just held her mirror out to do it's job.

Inuyasha felt the slow tug of his soul being pulled out of his body. Before it left entirely, he quickly jumped forward and brought his sword to Kanna's mirror, hoping to do some damage.

The result caught everyone off guard, even Kanna. The mirror couldn't reflect attacks and steal souls at the same time, so it took the full force of Tetsaiga just then. And it loudly split in half.

It was like a bomb went off just then, or the Shikon Jewel shattering all over again. There was a bright light and a shockwave, sending Inuyasha and Kanna flying backwards in opposite directions. Inuyasha crashed into the side of a hut and Kanna into a cart of straw.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted in worry, having only been forced to her knees from the shockwave. Once she got up, she rushed to check on her not-too-secret love interest.

He looked fine; no blood or slashes or anything worse than a bump on the head. He sat up and rubbed his head. "What the hell was that?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. But it looks like you got something done." Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone down the dirt road start to stir. "I think all the souls she already took just returned to their bodies."

Inuyasha saw the cleaved mirror on the ground once his eyes could focus. "Heh. And now Naraku's little brat can't hurt us. I'm getting rid of her once and for all."

He stood up, and at the same time Kanna started digging her way out of the straw. When she emerged, Inuyasha and Kagome were both too shocked to do anything but stare at her.

Kanna looked pretty much the same as always, but this time, she had two white dog ears on top of her head, right in front of the flowers she wore. Her blank onyx eyes were now golden yellow and lively. And her once milk white skin was now a now a normal tan shade.

When Inuyasha saw this his mouth dropped open and his eye began to twitch. All previous thoughts was replaced with massive confusion.

Kagome; she simply stared and mouthed _"Oh My God."_

Finally Kanna realized there was something wrong because her eyes widened when her new dog ears gave a small twitch. Her pale hand slowly reached up and touched the ears. When she felt them she did something neither Inuyasha or Kagome thought possible of her.

She let out one long terrified scream and then she passed out.

**_(+And there is the first chapter of The Broken Mirror. We hope that you all enjoyed it. What is going to happen to Kanna now? Find out in chapter two+) _**


	2. A Soul Divided

**_(+First off I would like to apologize for my long absence but I had to study for final exams. But I am all done with them now and now I can continue writing my stories+)_**

Chapter Two

Inuyasha gave Kanna's body a small nudge with his foot. "This… is… weird." The half demon said with a shocked voice that surprised Kagome.

Kagome looked at Kanna then she looked back at Inuyasha again. "Hmm... you know Inuyasha, if I didn't already know otherwise, I would say Kanna looks like your little sister. I can even sense an aura around her that's similar to yours."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome angrily "Hey don't be relating this spawn of Naraku with me." He said with bitterness in his voice but in his mind, _"She is right. Even Kanna's scent has changed… it resembles my own."_

Kagome slowly and with caution reached out and felt Kanna's pulse. "Well she is alive." The Miko said with some relief.

"Wonderful; now let's finish her off." Inuyasha said as he started to lift Tetsusaiga so he could chop her in half like a log.

"SIT BOY." Kagome yelled.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed for a moment and then he fell to the ground with a powerful BAM.

"I can't believe you… you want to kill this poor defenseless girl?" Kagome asked him.

After Inuyasha struggled to get up he replied. "Of course I want to kill her. She's one of Naraku's servants, in case you have forgotten. And some change in appearance doesn't change anything."

"But it does change something you idiot. Look at her." She said as she fiercely pointed at the unconscious Kanna. "Something has clearly happened to change this girl. And I am not just going to get rid of her or leave her here."

She made this clear by picking up Kanna's limp body.

"Now here is what you are going to do. You are going to take me and her back to the others or so help me I will say the word a thousand and one times. Take your pick." She said as she tapped her foot.

"You…I…gods…Damn you wench." The hanyou grunted as he got down so Kagome could climb on his back.

The dark haired miko smiled.

**_(Kannas POV) _**

Silence; it is so silent. Where was his voice… where was Naraku's voice?

Whenever I had been seriously hurt in an attack he would speak to me to check on my status and my location. But now I can't hear anything but my own thoughts. But then I could hear voices, and they were not Naraku's

"Gods, if you hadn't told me I wouldn't recognize her as Kanna." The voice of the demon slayer entered my ears.

"Hmm... Inuyasha did you say that you destroyed her mirror as it was about to steal your soul?" That voice belonged to…the monk?

My mirror? Yes, now I remember, my mirror had been shattered when Inuyasha has used his accursed sword to destroy my precious mirror.

I suddenly felt something inside of me that I have never felt before. I felt this heat spread through my body. It was like a raging storm was being formed. Wait a minute. Rage? Was I somehow... someway... angry?

Suddenly my eyes snapped open. I had to blink several times before I could see. And when I could I saw five people staring down at me. Five people I didn't want to see. The five members of Inuyasha's little group; six if you counted the cat.

For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. Naraku isn't here to tell me so I must decide, and yet I can't. My mind is swirling with strange new thoughts. One says 'these are Naraku's enemy kill them now' and another says 'I have no mirror I'm doomed'. I don't know what to do and my body...

My body... is moving on it's own. I have no idea why, but once I see them all, I crouch down like a frightened animal ready to pounce or flee. What's going on here? My body has never done anything I didn't want it to do. And even odder, I think I'm actually... frowning?

**(Normal POV)**

Once Kanna got into attack position everyone around her got ready to defend themselves. Except for Shippo, who hid behind Kagome's shoulder. Kagome herself still held her bow but Inuyasha still stood in front of her protectively.

Inuyasha growled at Kanna, who growled back in an identical way. With how similar the two looked now it was almost funny to watch. But after a little bit, Kanna just stopped growling, as if admitting defeat to something.

"What are you all doing? Aren't you supposed to be trying to kill me?" Kanna asked.

"I would if I could." Inuyasha mumbled however it was loud enough the Kagome heard him.

"Sit Boy" She said with some amount of satisfaction and once more the half demon was lying in the ground moaning.

Then Kagome walked over and crouched down in front of Kanna.

Kanna gave the Miko a feral growl. When Kanna realized what she was doing she stopped and covered her mouth; her now golden eyes were wide with surprise.

"Kanna listen to me I know that you must be-" Kagome began but then she stopped when she saw Kanna's new dog ears. They looked so cute on her, so cute that all Kagome wanted to do was-

"Ahhhhh let go, let go." Kanna cried as Kagome gave her doggy ears a tug.

"Kagome stop that." Sango said as she pulled the school girl away from Kanna.

"But they are so fuzzy…I couldn't help it." Kagome said apologetically.

Kanna rubbed her now sore ears. "Ow ow that hurt…wait…I can feel pain?" Kanna began to breath heavily and she started to clutch her chest as if she was about to have a panic attack. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" She then started screaming.

Kanna although she always had such a quite and small voice had quite a powerful pair of lungs. Everyone covered their ears especially Inuyasha whose ears were twice as sensitive. Finally Miroku who despite being a perverted lecher sometimes had twice as much sense as anyone in the group walked over and placed his hand over the girl's mouth to silence the girl. And then he looked directly into her eyes as he spoke.

"Now listen to me very carefully. I understand you are our enemy and I understand that you must be very confused right now. But if you continue to scream I will suck you into the very wind tunnel that your master cursed my family with…Do you understand?" He asked with a very chilling voice.

Kanna then experienced another emotion. Fear, despite this though she nodded her head and Miroku removed his hand from her mouth.

"Wow Miroku I am impressed…I also did not know that you could be that serious." Sango said as she sat down on the ground. Her demon cat quickly moved quickly to sit on her master's lap.

The monk sat next to her sighing "There are only three in this world that I hate Sango…Naraku and the sound of young children screaming."

"What's the third thing?" She asked.

Miroku smiled "Not being able to do this" And with that he grabbed Sango's chest. This got him a slap that would have killed lesser men.

After that Kagome who had now gotten over her need to pinch Kanna's dog ears went over and sat down in front of Kanna who just to be on the safe side covered her ears.

"Ok um well to answer you question…we don't uh really know what happened to you."

Kanna stared at her and she had a look on her face that reminded Kagome of Inuyasha when he was thinking very hard.

Then Kanna "What happened to my mirror?" She asked her normal emotionless toneless voice but she seemed to be having difficulty keeping it that way.

"Ummm well it just sort of exploded when Inuyasha hit it with the Tetsaiga. I could not find any pieces of it." Kagome said with a shrug.

Kanna licked her lips "And what happened after it exploded?" She asked in a forced calm voice.

"Uh there was a flash of light and then you where thrown in a hay cart and Inuyasha was thrown against the side of a building and then-"

"Transfer…" Kanna said in a volume barely audible.

What?" Kagome asked since she barely heard the girl say anything.

Kanna turned to Inuyasha. "You somehow did this, by breaking my mirror."

"Want me to break something else?" He growled and flexed his claws.

"Sit Boy."

Agh! Stop doing that!" Inuyasha yelled.

'Poor Inuyasha. Wait! Did I just really think that?' Kanna asked herself, feeling oddly sympathetic although she didn't know it or why.

"Since it's obvious we're not killing her, what exactly are we going to do with her?" Shippo asked.

"Don't even think about trying to get back to Naraku." Inuyasha demanded. "Or I'll kill you no matter how many times I'm told to sit." Kagome gave him an annoyed look, but honestly couldn't fault him for thinking that.

"I will not need to return to Naraku once he realizes that I am gone he will-" Kanna paused and she had a strange and odd look on her face. "Ow, owww" She said as she gripped her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked with worry, wondering if Kanna was hurt somehow.

"Its my stomach…it hurts very badly. And…and it's making noises. What's wrong with me!" She asked with fear, thinking she was going to die.

The entire group looked at her and then at each other and then they all burst out laughing.

Kanna then looked very angry. She had that same look Inuyasha had when he was mad. "Why are all of you laughing? What is wrong with me?"

Inuyasha stopped and sneered at the girl "Nothing is wrong with you, idiot. Your just hungry."

Kanna looked confused "what do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever eaten before?" Sango asked surprised that Kanna did not know about being hungry.

Kanna shook her head. "I never had to before-"

"Well then I have just the solution for that." Kagome interrupted as she produced her enormous backpack.

**(Kannas POV)**

I sat there watching them. My enemies all of them sitting there together preparing food. And with their backs turned I examined myself. I stared at my hands. My nails had grown a bit shaper like claws.

And I stared at my skin. No longer was it as white as snow…no now it had a healthy coloring. And my ears…I looked like-

Then suddenly a smell hit me. My nose was so very sensitive now, and this smell was overpowering and amazing.

The inside of my mouth began to water and the grumbling noises of my stomach returned. 

**(Normal POV) **

Kagome handed Inuyasha his favorite cup of instant ramen noodles. "I got the beef flavored one just like you wanted." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha took the cup greedily "Thank you thank you thank you." He said as if he was a child who had been given a new toy.

_"He really loves his Ramen." _Kagome thought as she distributed the rest of the food to everyone , except for Shippo who was currently enjoying one of the lollipops. The entire group loved it when Kagome brought back some of her modern luxuries.

Inuyasha was about to bring the noodles to his mouth when Kanna appeared next to him; her eyes wide and her mouth drooling.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked with his brow raised.

Without answering and moving with lighting speed Kanna grabbed the cup and ran.

"What the…HEY?" He yelled at the top of his lungs and he ran after Kanna who was now gulping down the ramen as she ran. This continued for about two minutes and then Kanna threw the cup behind her.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and bent down and picked up the now empty cup. Cradling it in his hands as if it were a fragile and holy relic, and then his eyes became dark.

"NOW YOU DI-" he started to yell but then he saw that Kanna was no longer there she was sitting in his spot next to Kagome.

"Ummm uhhh do you have any more of those noodles?" She asked.

Kagome nodded "Yes of course." And she reached into her bag and pulled out another cup.

"HEY DON'T BE GIVING OUR ENEMY MY FOOD." Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

A wasp dropped the shikon jewel shared that had been placed into Kanna's mirror in Naraku's hand.

Naraku stared at it and then looked at the wasp. "And where is Kanna?" He asked in an indifferent voice.

The wasp simply stared at his master.

"Hmmm so she was gone and her mirror shattered? Hmm unimportant at the moment, I shall deal with it later."

For right now Naraku was plotting something, something of major and earth shattering magnitude.

**(+And that is where I end this chapter for now, I hope you have all enjoyed this second chapter. Please review and give me your feed back+)**


	3. Kanna's Nightmare

**Chapter three**

Night had fallen and Kanna sat far away from the rest of the group and she watched them just as Inuyasha watched her. The entire group sat around the campfire. They had decided due to the unforeseen outcome of the day that they should camp out here for the night.

"I still say we should kill her." Inuyasha grumbled as he lay on the ground; however never taking his eyes off Kanna.

"For the last time, we are not killing her." Kagome said angrily

"But she is one Naraku's little cronies. How long before he comes to get her?" The hanyou demanded "If we got rid of her it would strike a major blow against Naraku."

"A moments ponder Inuyasha." Miroku said softly "If Naraku did wish to retrieve Kanna, why has he not already done so?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, so instead Sango answered. "We know Naraku has no problem with just throwing away those in his service. Perhaps it is due to Kanna's sudden transformation."

Kagome yawned. "Maybe we should all just get some sleep first and talk about this in the morning." She gestured to the already sleeping Shippo, who laid curled up on Kagomes lap. Her own eyes were getting heavy as well.

Everyone nodded and agreed that sleep might do them all some good.

(Kanna's POV)

I had to get away from these people. Something was wrong with me and I needed to return to Naraku so that he could fix me.

However it had proven difficult; that half-breed Inuyasha was always watching me, always looking at me, making sure I never left his sight. It was no secret how much he wanted to kill me. I had heard him clear as day.

This change that had given me these new ears on my head had increased my hearing greatly. The slightest sound of a twig snapping was almost deafening to me. And these smells, oh these smells that entered my nose. Even though I was far from it the smell of smoke from that fire was suffocating to me.

But at last I saw an opportunity to escape. I saw the group preparing to sleep. I watched them curl around the fire as the last of its embers began to die.

And then I saw Inuyasha. Although he continued to stare in my direction I could see, with my new eyes, that his own began to droop. I continued to watch and then I saw them completely close. I waited another few moments and then I began to hear the soft movement of his breath.

I smiled; I think it was the first time I had ever done such a thing. I stood up slowly. I needed to be quiet, for if I alerted my captors then I would lose my possibly only chance to return to my master. Once I was completely standing I took one step forward and then I was overcome by something strange.

My body began to feel very weak and would no longer respond to my commands. And then my legs began to wobble, no longer able to hold my weight they gave out and I fell to the ground after a short struggle to remain upright.

I did not make a sound because the moment I hit the ground I became surrounded by darkness.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was not where I had been but rather in a village. I was surrounded by so many villagers. Men, women, and children; all of them walking past me as if I didn't exist. Maybe I did not exist. Maybe I had died and returned as a ghost. If this was death then it was very strange. I had always assumed that when I died I would simply enter a dark and empty void of oblivion.

I watched all of these villagers in wonder. They all seemed so happy and content in their lives. I watched a group of men talking with each other about how good their crops had done. I saw older women talking with a young pregnant girl, asking her what she was going to name the child. And I stared at some small children running around and playing a game. Everyone so happy and satisfied, and the air itself seemed to have a calm to it.

And then suddenly that calm was ruined with the sound I was so familiar with: screaming.

Every villager turned as did I to see where the source of the screaming had come from. I saw a several people running and staggering, all the time screaming. And then they all took one final step and then their bodies seemed to freeze. And they all fell to the ground dead. When they fell to the ground everyone could see who their attacker was. My eyes widened when I saw; it was me.

Or to be more specific, it was the original me. My face void of all emotion, my eyes black as night, and I carried my mirror.

I watched myself raise the mirror and I saw it glow. I knew what was going to happen, and for some reason I turned to all the villagers who appeared to be frozen in terror and I shouted "RUN."

However, they did not hear me. They could not hear me, because I watched them all fall to the ground almost in unison. My heart was racing, how many times had I done this before, stealing the souls of others? I had felt nothing then, no remorse, pity, or regret. This situation was nothing new to me. But now, I was seeing it through new eyes. And what I saw made me sick to my stomach.

Then I saw the old Kanna turn and face me. She raised the mirror and I felt my heart jump to my throat. The mirror became a vortex much like the kazaana Naraku cursed the monk with and I felt my entire being sucked into it. Then suddenly I was somewhere else.

I was in dark place with no light, but I could still see. I could see so clearly and what I could see was Naraku. It was not the Naraku many knew, it was what he really looked like. A numerous collection of other demons that had been formed into one being. A being that was constantly being changed, moved and sorted. Some pieces staying, others being tossed aside.

And then I saw one of those pieces shift and wither. I saw something move along inside it. It bulged and grew like a sore and then something burst out of it. Some sort of purple ooze seeped out of opening and slimed onto the ground. And in the slime I saw something. It was covered in the purple ooze but I saw it move. I watched as the slime fall of it and when the last of it was gone my hand shot to my mouth in horror. It was me. I was witnessing my birth.

I looked at myself lying on the ground in the fetal position, covered with mucus. Naraku then stood above me with a white kimono and put it on for me, moving me rather roughly but I did nothing. My gaze was blank and empy "Rise, my servant." he told me, and I did once I could move on my own. "You are my first creation, proving my power is greater than any others. You will serve only me; do whatever I command without objection."

"Yes, master." The version of me I'm looking at says, somehow just knowing how to speak and what to say. Naraku designed all his servants that way; some just have more freedom than others in what they say. "How may I serve you?"

Naraku smiled in a way that actually made me feel... bothered, but the other me just sat there. "If the process worked as intended, you should have the power to steal the souls of the living, as well as be completely undetectable except by sight alone. In a moment I want to test your powers to see if this works. If it does, you will be of great use to me, my shade."

And out of the darkness he brought my mirror. He held it out to the other me and I watched myself take it. The moment I saw my hands grasp that mirror a chill ran down my spine.

Then I heard some rustling and out the shadows another pieces of Naraku's many body parts moved. It proved to be a multiple number of tentacles dragging…a struggling young woman. Her screams echoed around.

"Takes this women's soul and prove your worth as my lieutenant." Naraku ordered. His words filled with cold venom.

The other me nodded obediently and then raised the mirror towards the now crying women.

Then I felt something I had never felt. I felt pity for that girl. I did not want to see that girl turned into an empty husk.

I could not stand there and allow this. I ran forward towards myself. I had to stop my former self. I jumped intending on tackling myself. However the moment I made contact with myself everything went black.

* * *

My eyes slowly open, and I'm back with Inuyasha's group in the place they fell asleep at, and nothing looks different. Except the sky, since the sun is rising now. And standing above looking down at me was the white haired Hanyou.

"Trying to run off wench?" He asked I noticed his hand was resting eagerly on the hilt of his sword

I was really confused. "What? How did I get back here all of a sudden?"

Inuyasha then too looked confused "Back here? Just where did you go?"

I then realize I'm lying down on the hard ground so I try to get up. For some reason my muscles ache and protest the movement. "I... I don't know. I saw a bunch of weird things and places. A village, Naraku, and somehow myself. Is this some sort of trickery?"

Inuyasha gives me a questioning gaze, but then smirks with what I assume is amusement. "Guess you've never dreamed before."

"What do you mean?" I ask, but he ignores me. I try to stand up, but my legs don't want to cooperate. So I relent and just keep still and relaxed.

The Hanyou chuckled at my pathetic attempt to stand. He then sat down by me; but keeping a good space away.

"Dreams…they are…images in our head; that occur while we sleep." He grumbled.

"Sleep…I was sleeping?" I said confused, I understood the concept of sleeping and had seen several people sleep before. But now I had actually experienced it.

Inuyasha nodded "Yes sleeping, it's what mortals do Kanna, get used to it." He said with a smirk.

"But I saw…I saw myself. Doing things, horrible things?" I said as I felt a sickening feeling return to my stomach.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "You had a nightmare." He said absently.

"A…a nightmare?" The word was unknown to me.

"A nightmare…gods I don't even really know, I guess they are manifests of what we fear, or of-" He paused and looked at me with narrowed eyes "bad things we have done in our life."

I looked away from him. I don't know why but I just couldn't meet his gaze, instead I asked him "Do these…dreams happen every time?"

He nodded "Yeah they do, hope you like it."

Inuyasha the turned his gaze away from me and looked back at the others, all of them were still sleeping soundly. However the monk was moving. His arms were outstretched and his hands were squeezing the air; what could he be doing in his dream, it must have been good one because he had a very big smile on his face.


	4. New Ablities and New Friends

The Broken Mirror Chapter Four

"No, no, no and a thousand more times no." Inuyasha stated irritably.

"Inuyasha we can't just leave her here." Kagome argued. Ever since she had woken up Kagome and Inuyasha had been arguing on what to do with Kanna.

Inuyasha had demanded that they leave her here, claiming that Naraku, whether or not he had abandoned Kanna, could still track them through her. And Kagome insisted that they could not just leave her alone.

"Sure we can, it's very simple, We walk away and she stays here. We can do it right now." He said.

"Inuyasha how can you be so mean?" Sango asked

The half demon looked at the demon slayer with a shocked look on his face. He then turned to Miroku hoping for support. However Miroku seemed to have taken sides with Kagome and Sango.

"AHHHH YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE! DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE'S ONE OF NARAKU'S TOOLS! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT HER AROUND US!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kanna sat far from the group while they argued about her fate. But not so far they couldn't see her. She was still somewhat jittery from her dream. She was trying to ponder the reason behind it. Could it have been a manifest of some new guilt of what she had done when she had been Naraku's dark enforcer? Or could it simply have just been a random event generated by her new emotions?

However, regardless of what her dream had meant, right now she needed to focus on the matter at hand. What were these people going to do with her?

She was torn. Part of her hoped that they would leave her behind. Then she could return to her master. She hoped that if she returned to Naraku then he might posses the power to return her to normal. And then another part her hoped that they would take her with them, for some reason she felt…scared of being left alone. Fear was an emotion that she definitely did not like.

She watched as the hanyou continued to argue about leaving her here. She then saw the dark haired miko Kagome yell something at him and Inuyasha crashed into the ground over and over again.

Kanna felt a shudder run down her spine as she watched Inuyasha hit the ground. For some reason that was beyond her; she felt sorry for him.

"Why do you keep watching them?" Asked a voice from out of nowhere.

Kanna felt herself jump in surprise. However the surprise was quickly replaced with anger. She spun around and bared her teeth at the source of the voice. It turned out to be the little fox demon. The small child seemed to frozen in fear momentarily while Kanna hissed at him. However his fear quickly faded and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Pfff for a second there you almost reminded me of Inuyasha." He said as he looked at Kanna.

"Do you like sneaking up on people?" Kanna growled as she settled back into her sitting position.

"Sometimes, especially on Inuyasha… but he always hits me when I do." Shippo said as he continued to stare at Kanna. He did not know why he had been so scared of at first. This version of Kanna was far less scary then her original form.

"Then why do you keep doing it?" Kanna asked, still sounding annoyed.

"Because it's funny and Kagome always backs me up."

Kanna stopped hissing but her expression didn't change. "So you annoy your own leader because you believe you can always get away with it? Feh, some ally you are."

Shippo was surprised by this, mainly because she called Inuyasha their leader and she made his 'feh' noise without realizing it. "If that's gonna be your attitude then maybe we should ditch you after all." He said bitterly

"Fine go ahead. I don't need any of you anyway." Kanna said as she got up and started walking away.

"Well I guess that takes care of the issue." Shippo mumbled to himself before rejoining the group. He saw they were still arguing. "Hey just so you know Kanna already left."

"What?" Everyone asked. "Why didn't you stop her?" Kagome added.

"Because for once I agree with Inuyasha. She's with Naraku so why should we let her stay near us?" The fox demon answered.

This surprised everyone including Inuyasha, normally Shippo never agreed with him.

"Well if she's out on her own then she can get back to Naraku." Sango stated. "And in her current state Naraku might be able to learn a few things about Inuyasha, like maybe even what happens on the new moon."

Inuyasha and Shippo paled, having never thought of that. "While I don't want her around us, but I definitely don't want her around him even more." Inuyasha claimed.

"Where did she go?" Kagome asked.

"Uh... I think that way." Shippo said pointing to his right. He hadn't really been paying too much attention when she left.

"She shouldn't be too hard to find. After all she does smell like Inuyasha now." Miroku reminded everyone.

Kilala sniffed the ground in the direction Shippo pointed in and found Kanna's new scent. She mewed to let everyone know she was that way and headed off to catch her. Everyone followed, they were not about to allow Kanna to escape.

(Kanna's POV)

Once again I'm alone, only this time by choice.

I could not believe how easy it had been to escape these people. And they were supposed to be my masters greatest adversaries. They were a bunch of misfits.

It still strikes me as amazing that now I can finally make choices of my own. I don't need Naraku's permission to do anything. I don't need Naraku to give me orders so I can occupy my time. I don't... I guess I don't really need Naraku for anything now.

Once I realize that I came to a stop. It was as if my mind had just connected everything together.

If I didn't need Naraku anymore, and that dream last night made me uncomfortable, just why exactly am I thinking about going back to him? Looking behind myself towards where Inuyasha's group was, I sighed. "I guess I don't have anywhere to go."

"I've got somewhere you can go." An eerie, and almost sinister voice suddenly said from out of nowhere.

My body moves without my prior knowledge, with my new claws ready to tear and my new fangs showing in a menacing way with a growl included. My new dog ears search for the source of the sound while my legs get ready to spring into action at any second. I have no time to wonder just what is going on before I react to what happens next.

The ground underneath me shakes and I leap away and onto a tree branch, landing with much more ease than I would expect of myself. From out of the ground first come two spindly arms with hands that only have four fingers on them, both reaching out for something, likely me had I still been standing there. Next the head comes out, and an ugly one at that. It looks like some twisted combination of a snake and a worm, with a vague human touch to it, especially regarding the teeth which had been twisted into an ugly grin. The eyes and the fingernails are both as black as ink.

"Ah, you're quicker than I expected." The worm demon tells me, with a quick lick of it's lips. I remain silent, but no less hostile. "Guess it's my own fault for warning you, little half breed."

He went back underground, but something deep down tells me this isn't over just yet. I see a small bulge in the ground move towards the tree I'm in and hit it. The tree suddenly becomes unbalanced, as if uprooted, and starts to fall over. Thinking quickly, or maybe not even at all, I jump onto another one, wondering what this creep is doing.

I see his head poke out of the ground again and look at the damage he caused and then myself. He didn't look happy I got away and tried his underground attack again.

'This demon obviously can't reach me so he's trying to get me back on the ground. He doesn't move fast but he still uses a lot of force upon impact. Problem is I don't think I can rely on the trees forever. Maybe I need to attack him next time he's exposed.'

The tree I'm currently in falls down too, only this time I land on the ground after I jump off. I stomp my foot a few times, hoping that will catch his attention. It works, for I see the mound of dirt heading my way. I carefully step off to the side, trying now to make enough noise to alert him of my repositioning.

He falls for it, and rises like a shark out of water to catch a hapless swimmer to catch me where he thought I was. Only too late does me see me on the edge of his vision. I sneer and flash my claws. And without realizing it, I call out my attack too. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The worm doesn't stand a chance and falls to pieces at my claws. The head even separates from the neck.

The body lies still on the ground, and I stare at my blood covered hand. _"What the? Did I really do that? Did I just... use one of Inuyasha's attacks? Just what did he do to me?"_

And then I just realized what the Demon had called me earlier…he had called me a 'half-breed'

(Normal POV)

The group manages to catch up to Kanna. She must have been running for a while to have such a head start. And apparently speed was another thing she got from Inuyasha, albeit not that much. When they saw her, she was leaning against a tree trunk just looking at her right hand like it had grown a face or something. She must have realized they were there but she did nothing to try and run away.

"Did something happen here?" Kagome asked.

Kanna slowly turned to see them. "Yeah, just killed a big worm. I... still don't know exactly how I could do that, and I don't like not knowing things." She then looked solely at Inuyasha. "I... think I used one of your abilities to do it."

Inuyasha frowned. 'Great, not only does she look and smell like me, but now she can do what I do? We have to decide something once and for all.'

"You're not hurt are you?" Kagome asked.

"Feh. Like anything that weak could be a threat." Kanna scoffed in a way so much like Inuyasha everyone else couldn't help but chuckle at it. "What do you want anyway? Upset I wasn't killed yet?"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"It's obvious I'm not welcome with your guys and I don't really have a reason to go back to Naraku anyway so what am I supposed to do?" Kanna asked angrily.

"You can be with us. We won't kill you." Kagome countered, and then gave Inuyasha a look that told him he better agree.

"Why not? I'm your enemy aren't I?"

"Right now you're just a lost and confused child in need of some help. What kind of people would we be if we refused to offer?" Kagome replied kindly.

Kanna found her resolve weakening. Kagome's words were touching her deep down in a way she didn't understand, but Kanna found herself wanting to be around the miko more for some reason. Before now, Kagome had just been another adversary, but since her transformation, she found herself somewhat drawn to the miko.

"You swear you mean me no harm?" Kanna asked. Kagome and Sango nodded, but the rest didn't. "What's in it for you? You expect me to tell you Naraku's weakness?"

"That would help." Miroku stated.

However before she coulld open her mouth both Inuyasha's and Kanna's ears twitch all of a sudden, and soon everyone else can hear a low rumbling coming from underneath them. Everyone backs away and the tail of the worm demon Kanna bursts out of the ground. Kagome screams in surprise and Inuyasha shields her from any possible harm.

The tail looks ordinary but ends with a blunt club-like appendage and small barbs under it. It starts thrashing around trying to hit anything it can. When it grazes against a tree pieces of bark go flying off.

Kanna looks to confirm the damage she did to the head, only to see it start to regenerate slowly. 'Dang, guess a worm doesn't die that easily. Better strike a more vulnerable spot, if possible.'

Sango threw her hiraikotsu but the club part of the tail deflected it without receiving any damage. Miroku threw three sacred sutras and one managed to connect, making it twitch in agony but remain relatively still.

Finally Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. He was having enough problems today and right now he did not need to add a worm demon on top of it. The worm head poked out the ground and its still had that twisted form of a smile on its face. "Kukukuku looks like I am going to have full meal today. Three Humans, a fox-brat and two half breeds." Its said as it eyed Inuyasha standing before him with his sword raised.

"So you want to die first? Fine." It said as it lunged at Inuyasha with full force. The demons mouth was open and ready to engulf Inuyasha. However the Hanyou did not move an inch.

Instead he simply raised his sword above his head both hands grasping the hilt tightly. He waited until the Worm was just above him before he brought his blade down.

"WIND SCAR" The mystic engergy of the sword came straight at the worm-demon who did not have enough time to move out of the way of the attack as the energy engulfed it. The worm-demon let out a final yell as its body disintergrated.

Kanna stared in amazement; and yet she did not know why. She had seen Inuyashas attacks before...and felt them. However then she had alwasy felt that the power of the Tetsusaiga was nothing compared to the power her master wielded. But now...now she could help but marvel at its power.

Inuyasha shethed his sword. And then he turned his attention back to Kanna. "Now then you talked about Narakus weakness.

**(+Here is the newest Chapter of the Broken Mirror. I am Sorry that it took so long to post...however things have been alittle hectic and I have had to deal with a few things. But at least it is now posted+)**


	5. Short Rest At The Hotspring

Chapter Five

Kanna POV

The battle against the worm demon had exhausted me so I sat down at the base of a tree. I was not the combative type, I was an informant and overseer who's methods for doing so were now gone.

Now the group in front of me, they were the fighters all of them. Well, maybe not the fox. His methods are abysmal at best. And even though the Miko has great talent, she doesn't have the heart for battle. The half-breed and the slayer, they were the best as far as I could tell. The Monk might think he was better, but his tricks were limited in numbers. He probably only got more recognition because of the gender status in our culture.

At this moment, all I wanted to do was rest. Which now was much more enjoyable and for reasons I didn't care about. As long as I could enjoy it, I would. But the others wanted to do more than just rest.

They asked me a great deal of questions, all of which I answered. For no reason other than to make it short and then they would leave me alone.

"Where is Naraku's hideout?" The Demonslayer asked, voicing everyone's first concern.

I looked at her blankly for a moment and then answered clearly. "I don't know."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Bullshit. You were his top lieutenant. You should know where he is."

I glared over at that half-breed. Damn his arrogance, it would get him killed one day. "Naraku never stays in one place for too long. He changes his location every three days or so, and he is never in the same place twice. And I didn't always go with him when he did. When he called for me I came. That's how it worked."

"But you had to have close to him regularly so you should know what kind of locations he prefers." The Monk stated semi-all-knowingly.

"The kind of locations he prefers... are the kind of places no one else does."

"Be more specific than that." Inuyasha ordered.

"I can't." I told him sternly. "He likes forest, cliffs, swamps, and graveyards. Sometimes castles if he can trick the inhabitants or just kill them off. You have a lot of ground to check if you want to find him. Your best bet is for him to come to you."

"Then you're going to be our bait." The half-breed said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure Naraku is going to want to at least check on why his most loyal servant is no longer answering him, so he's got to come looking for you sometime."

"He's probably right Kanna." The Miko told me.

I sighed and closed my eyes and crossed my arms. I didn't like this situation. If I stayed with them, they most likely would try to kill me sooner or later. But if I leave, more demons will try to kill me sooner and if they don't, Naraku would do something... I can only assume would be unpleasant. It appeared I had no choice. "Fine, I'll stay with you for now. But I want you to teach me more about these new experiences of mine. I don't like not knowing what my body is doing." I said.

Inuyasha scoffed "You're not really in a possession to make demands child."

"Actually I think I am in a rather good position, you would not have chased after me unless you needed me. Right now I am the greatest source of information you can get on Naraku. You lose me and you lose your best chance to beat him." I said with a small smirk. I sort of liked the feeling of having control for once.

Inuyasha and I stared at each other intently, in some sort of stand-off. For some reason, I kept on thinking if I did this long enough he would falter and agree, and I guessed he was trying to do the same thing.

"Alright, enough of that you two." Kagome said, stepping in between us. "There is no need for any of this. Let's just find a spot to relax at. We could sure use some soothing after all this."

Normal POV

That night the group had found a reasonably good hot spring to bathe in. This particular part of Japan in the Feudal Era was rich in hot springs so finding one wasn't such a hard thing for travelers needing to soothe their aching bodies. And they found one that was split into two by a rock wall, allowing both genders to bathe separately at the same time.

As normal, the girls in the group got first dibs on bathing and chose the larger side. Shippo joined because he was never accused of being perverted. What made tonight different was that Kanna would join them.

"No way! That looks way too hot!" Kanna shouted as she sat down on ground, her new ears twitching slightly. Even though the sense of touch was a new one to her, she instinctively knew that being burned would be unpleasant.

"It's perfectly fine." Kagome said as she leaned back against a rock. Sighing with pleasure as the water relaxed and eased her mind.

Kanna then pointed at Shippo, who was floating on an inflatable ring, while clutching her yukata tightly. "There's no way I'm undressing in front of a boy!" her face slightly red, this was another new feeling that she did not like; embarrassment, she now cared if males saw her naked.

"Like you have anything to see in the first place." Shippo muttered he eased more into his floatation device.

Kagome looked between the two kids for a moment before focusing her gaze on Shippo.

"Shippo, maybe you should hurry up and go join the other boys tonight."

The fox demon gasped. "You... you're actually telling me to leave so you can be with _her_ instead?" He had always stayed with Sango and Kagome when they had bathed; this was the first time one of them had asked him to leave. He felt hurt

"No, of course not, but maybe this is the best thing to do."

"But why should I go?" he demanded

"Would you rather she bath with Miroku instead?" Kagome asked.

Both Shippo and Sango shuddered at the thought. "He wouldn't do that to a kid." Shippo stated. 'Would he?'

Sango then looked at Shippo. "Shippo, you better do as Kagome says."

The fox demon didn't look like he liked it, in fact he didn't, but did as the two women said anyway. He got out of the water and ended up showing Kanna his rear end. She blushed and looked revolted, and once he was in reach she hit him on top of the head, giving him a good-sized bump.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he cried

"Just because." Kanna said absently.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted out of instinct.

A loud splash was heard on the other side of the rock wall. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I COULD HAVE DROWNED OVER HERE!" Inuyasha shouted in anger.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "Whoops sorry." She called over.

Shippo frowned at Kanna and then walked over to join the other guys. When he was gone, Kanna still remained standing there. Truth be told she had never actually bathed before. She had never actually had a reason to, since she had never dirtied herself when she had been traveling, and until now she had never actually produced any kind of sweat when performing exercises.

However, she had to admit the idea of bathing was interesting nonetheless, so after checking to make sure that fox brat was gone, Kanna undid the bound of her yukata and let it fall to the ground. However on sheer uncontrolled impulse her hands covered her chest and below the waist, her face turning a bright red as Kagome and Sango giggled.

"It's alright Kanna; you don't have to be embarrassed we're all girls here." Kagome said as she motioned for Kanna to enter the water.

Kanna looked down and slowly dipped her foot into the steaming water and soon the rest of her followed. Her ears twitched excitedly as she immersed herself. It was not as hot as she had expected.

Kagome smiled and moved through the water over to Kanna, who had sunk deeper into the water, enjoying the pleasant feeling it gave her.

"Come on Kanna I'll wash your back for you." Kagome said as she produced a washcloth.

"Why would I need you to wash my back for me?" Kanna asked, not seeing the reason for such a thing.

"To be nice and to make sure your entire body is clean. Besides it's easier for someone else to reach that spot than yourself."

Kanna frowned a bit but after a moment longer she turned around. "Alright, fine but be careful."

"Oh relax Kanna I will be gentle."

-Meanwhile on the other side of the hot spring-

Shippo sat in his floatation ring drifting around in the water, while Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the opposite side of each other.

"Why does this feel awkward?" Miroku asked finally breaking the silence that had surrounded them.

"Maybe because a girl who has always been our enemy is now sitting on the other side of us." Inuyasha huffed irritably.

"She took my spot, I should be over there with Kagome, Sango, and Kirara." Shippo sighed unhappily.

"Oh stop your whining runt; I got a 'Sit' that I didn't deserve, and you don't hear me moaning about it." Inuyasha barked, although he massaged his back which still ached a bit.

Then suddenly all conversation ended when they heard laughing from the girls side. Shippo looked over at the girls side which was blocked off by a large boulder. "What do you suppose they are talking about over there?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha grumbled, as he slipped a little deeper into the water to ease his back pain.

Miroku suddenly stood up from the water, a wet towel wrapped around his waist. "I for one care, as a Monk I must make sure that nothing unholy is happening to our female companions." He said as he made his way for the rock.

Neither Inuyasha or Shippo made a move to stop him. "I bet 45 seconds" The Hanyou said as he closed his eyes.

"I give it 30." Shippo replied.

-Back on the other side-

(Kannas POV)

Although I did not like to admit it, I was actually enjoying myself. Having real contact and conversation with people, was still something new to me though. When serving Naraku, I nor any other of his creations had any real contact with each other. We were always off doing some service for him or plotting to kill one another. The only I ever really had had any real relationship with had to be Kagura, and that had been merely a professional one.

But with the Miko and Demonslayer it felt different, they were kind to me even though I spent a good portion of my life seeking to kill them and suck out their souls, and yet now they were treating me as if we were old friends, I simply could not-

Suddenly my train of thought was broken, I heard something. My new ears, although they were somewhat of burden, they were proving to be very useful, I could hear a twig snapping from forty feet away if I listened hard enough, but right now I was focusing on a new noise. It sounded sort of like scrapping; it had a sort of wet noise to it as well.

I looked over at Kagome and Sango, they did not seem to hear it, but the noise was clearly there. I turned my head around a bit, trying to find the origin of the noise and then I found it.

My head turned to the large boulder that had been separating the boys from the girls, and at the top of that rock I could see that idiot Monk staring down intently at Kagome and Sango.

And for the first time in my entire life, I felt violated. Why was he staring down at the girls like that? The freak. I then did something I never thought possibly of me; I let loose a loud shrill shriek.

"EHHHH A SPY!" I cried as pointed up to the Monks hiding spot.

Sango and Kagome followed my pointing finger and the moment they saw Miroku their gazes turned dark and venomous.

"LECHER!"

"PERVERT!"

Those were the word they used as they hurled whatever they could grab at the monk, who amazing dodged all of the projectiles, only to lose his footing and fall backwards.

I got a sense of satisfaction when I heard the loud splash from the other side.

Kagome and Sango sat back down in the water with a hmph, both their faces deeply read, although I could not tell if it was from anger or if they were blushing.

"Dirty lercher." Sango said

"I wonder if he cracked his skull." Kagome responded with some concern. "Oh, and thanks for letting us know he was watching Kanna."

"Yea, with you around now, it should make keeping Miroku on his side more easy."

Kirara mewed in agreement.

And I… I let a small brief smile form on my face at the compliments I had received, they felt good. "Thanks, but... what were those things you called him?"

Kagome and Sango blinked in confusion. "We called him pervert because he was being one."

"What's a pervert?" I asked. I never heard of such a word before. I think I heard Kagura say something that sounded like that once, but I had other priorities so I paid it no mind back then.

The two teenage girls shared a look. "Looks like we'll got a lot to teach her."

-Back on the Boys Side-

(Normal POV)

Shippo and Inuyasha watched as their friend lay floating in the water, his eyes spinning from the fall. However they did not seem worried about Miroku's well-being at all.

"35 seconds. I was the closest I win." Shippo said as he stuck out his tongue at his rival.

"Lucky guess brat." Inuyasha muttered.

**(+hey everyone Knight-Bishop is back, after a very very very long time out due an over load of work and certain other problems I have decided to return and start writting again, I apoligize to all of my readers for my abscene and will try to make up for it+) **


End file.
